


25: "I’ll just tell your mom on you."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [25]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Ben is lowkey cared of his mother, Carlos is Belle's favorite, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	25: "I’ll just tell your mom on you."

**25: "I’ll just tell your mom on you."**

* * *

"Give it back Ben!" Carlos demanded as he grabbed his boyfriend's arm yet again trying to pull it down so he could grab back his textbook. However the future King didn't even try to fake like he would return the book as he held it even higher about his smaller boyfriend.

"No. You need to rest." Ben stated continuing to hold the book over his smaller boyfriend's head.

"I was resting until you stole my book! Now give it back, I was almost done with it."

"No."

"Ben give me my book back right now." Carlos demanded.

Ben smirked at the little pout his boyfriend was giving him, "Or what?"

"I'll just tell your mom on you."


End file.
